Fairy Tail Doki Doki!
by Never Only One Personality
Summary: Lucy has one wish in death: to protect her friends. She starts over, but how will she protect them without magic? Well, actually, she's got a little trick up her sleeve... Rated T for my potty mouth and character death...
1. Chapter Llama

**HAII GUISEEEEE HERE'S MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO EVERY FANFICTIONER OUT THERE!**

**I finally got off my lazy ass and made a crossover like I've been dying to! Thanks to my awesome Shugo Chara expert ReachForTheSky! Her crossover, The Ultimate, motivated me to do this! Everybody check it out! It was awesome! :D**

**Okay here before I forget(because the dinosaur lady knows I will), I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SHUGO CHARA**

"Luce~ please~"

Lucy tried to ignore Natsu's incessant whining in her ear, but her patience was quickly ebbing away.

"FINE, I'll go on your stupid mission, but it seems like a great way to die for someone as weak as me."

She muttered the last part.

"Luce."

Natsu firmly placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. This was quite possibly the most serious she had ever seen him.

"Luce, you are _not_ weak. You even have all of the 13 Zodiac."

It was true, before the whole Tenroujima incident, she had met a little girl named Yukino. She had been out on a mission, battling a monster at least 3 times her size. Just as Lucy had stumbled upon this sight, the monster delivered a fatal blow to Yukino. Lucy took it upon herself to kill the monster, doing so summoning only Loke, Taurus, and her newly acquired martial arts skills. She ran to the girl's aid, and before Lucy could say anything to the girl, Yukino said,

"My last wish is for you to take my keys. Please, if you would, tell Master Jiemma of Sabertooth that Yukino Auguria has died on this mission."

Before Lucy could say anything, Yukino went limp. Lucy had run to Sabertooth, carrying Yukino all the way. She refused to leave her there. Even though she didn't know Yukino or anyone from Sabertooth for that matter, she cried. She ran through the doors of Sabertooth. After a somber goodbye to the little girl she had come to know as Yukino, she went back to Fairy Tail. She snapped out of her reverie when Natsu said,

"Luce, I won't let you die. I promise."

"Geez, Natsu, I didn't literally mean I was gonna die. But thanks. I know you would never let me die. So where are Gray and Erza?"

"Well, Erza's at Fairy Hills. She just got back from a mission. And the Ice Princess said he didn't wanna go on a mission if I was gonna be there. Hmf."

"Okay, but don't you think it's kinda dangerous for just two mages to take on an entire dark guild?"

"Nah, I can take on anything!"

"Suuure…"

After getting to the client's house, receiving the details, and finding the dark guild, they nearly burst into laughter when they learned its name.

"Pff, who calls their guild _Broken Heart_?"

"Yeah, Natsu, it sounds like something straight out of a crappy half-written romance novel!"

They took out all of the normal and S-class mages when they found the master. Natsu began to beat his ass to a pulp, which didn't seem very hard. In mid-punch, he heard a startled cry of "NATSU!" and whirled around just to see one of the S-class mages standing behind Lucy, with a knife straight through her heart. He gaped in horror. The guild master apparently took this as an opening to attack, but it only reminded Natsu he had an opponent. Natsu punched him so hard that he went flying and was out cold. He turned to face to one who had stabbed Lucy, who had now crumpled to the floor because the assailant had dropped his knife. His body was engulfed in flames. The details of what happened to this poor man are undisclosed for fear that they may give you nightmares. He picked up Lucy and ran to the guild in search of Wendy, but by the time he got there, it was far too late.

**Lucy's POV**

What is this place?

Where am I?

This must be the abyss of death; vast expanses of nothing. I'm wearing only the white dress of the angels. I don't know how I know this, but it seems Fairy Tail's very own Erza was the only one to ever escape this place.

Over time, I contemplated about my life.

Why?

Why did I die? There must be a reason.

Why couldn't I protect myself? I knew it. I knew I was too weak.

Why couldn't I be stronger? I always relied on others to keep me safe.

Why couldn't I realize that only relying on my friends was a fatal mistake until it was too late?

Why me?

If only.

If only I was stronger.

If only I could have protected myself.

If only I was still alive.

I began to see a bright light. It became smaller and smaller, but it was surrounded by others. The night sky. A man with black hair and a white toga over black robes sat beside me. _Zeref._ I was unable to move from my position on that grassy knoll, not that I minded.

"Zeref." I said.

"Yes."

"Why am I here? It feels like I am still alive. I don't like it."

"Weren't you the one that wanted to be alive, to be stronger, so you could protect your friends?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make a trade."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to trade your early peaceful life in heaven for strength, the ability to protect your friends, things I don't have."

"Zeref, I don't think you're evil. I just think you're influenced by your job. Taking lives isn't exactly the best job in the world, but someone has to do it. I'll be your friend. You don't have to protect me because nothing can kill the same thing twice. You won't be able to kill me for the same reason, and we have all the time in the world."

"As much as I would like that, my offer still stands."

"… Alright. But when I die again, you're not getting out of being my friend."

"Hmm… I will give you a week's time. If a caring person finds you, the deal is on. If not, you'll be my friend in death."

"Deal."

"I'm sorry, but I must be going."

The sky was getting lighter. Zeref dissipated. Every day, I slept. Every night, I would talk to Zeref. He's actually a nice guy. He can be funny, at least, when he's not being intense. I suppose I can't blame him. On the sixth night, he said, "Lucy, the next time we meet, I will take you home."

I didn't sleep that day. I fervently wished that he would. In the evening, I was excited, but I somehow managed to shut my eyes for a brief second. The next thing I knew…

.

.

.

.

.

Haha, you're stuck on a CLIFFIE!

.

.

.

.

SHUT UP!

.

.

.

.

.

Alright, fine.

.

.

.

.

.

The next thing I knew, my surroundings had changed. I was under a tree in a park. I still wasn't able to move. _Goddamn it, Death, just what are you trying to pull?_ Yes, I call Zeref _Death_. You've gotta admit, the name fits him. I felt… different somehow, as if, somehow, I wasn't me. I heard a girl. She was talking to someone. Three people, actually. They were weird tiny chibi thingies floating in the air. The girl looked to be about Wendy's age. She was wearing a school uniform, although she had modified it. I admired her choice of clothing in that way. The chibi thingies flew into her bag, probably because they were scared to be near another human, I guessed. She looked down at me.

"Eep!" she said.

She noticed that I didn't move and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Without thinking, I replied, "Yes, I'm fine, I've been here for a few nights and it won't hurt to stay a few more."

"Oh my God, are you okay? I mean, has someone been taking care of you?"

"Like I said, I'm quite alright. Death is a nice man and he's been visiting me every night. He promised to take me home the next time we met."

"J-just stay right here! I- I'll go get help!"

The girl ran off. I fell asleep.

I don't know when it was, but when I woke up, I was surrounded by people. I was no longer on that grassy hill. I looked around. I was on a couch, in someone's home. I realized I was holding my keys. I moved my head.

_I guess this means I have to wait before I can be friends with Death._

There were four people in front of me. There was a mom and a dad, a little girl, and… the girl that I met earlier.

I looked at my hands and realized why I felt different. I looked like I was 13!

"Wh- where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Tokyo, at our house. We're the Hinamoris!" the dad said.

"This is our older daughter, Amu. She's the one that found you."

The mom pointed to the pink haired girl.

"And this is our wonderful little angel, Ami!" they both said.

They began to fawn over her and momentarily forgot I existed. They snapped out of it and asked,

"What's your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Lucy…"

I decided not to tell them my last name. They didn't need to know anyways, right?

"I don't know my last name. I can't remember anything else. All I know is that I am Lucy and my family has died."

"Oh…" Amu said.

Ami began to tear up.

"Well, how about dinner?" the mom said quietly.

We ate ramen in what I thought was going to be silence, but instead, Ami asked me some questions. She asked me if I believed in fairies, which I thought was very ironic.

"Of course I believe in fairies, Ami. The real question is…"

Should I say something like this? Why not, I mean, it couldn't possibly do too much harm.

"The real question is, "Do fairies have tails?" It's an age-old mystery, and no one's ever been able to solve it, because no one can prove that fairies exist! But they're out there, helping people, bringing friendship to the world."

Under my breath, I muttered, "And destroying things along the way."

I smiled. Ami looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow! Are you a fairy?"

I pondered the question. I didn't want to tell her I was, because that would just be stupid, but something inside of me didn't want to deny being a part of Fairy Tail.

"Maybe, maybe not. If I told you, then it wouldn't be a mystery, now would it?"

After dinner, I entertained Ami and talked to Amu. The two parents(I never did catch their names) talked to each other in private before both agreeing at looking at me with a serious face. I had a feeling that them being serious was a rare occurrence. Then, they told me something that made me happy. It reminded me of when I joined Fairy Tail. They had decided to _adopt_ me. They were going to make me a part of their family. I was overjoyed; I couldn't thank them enough. I had nakama now, I had _family_.

**Hey guiseeeeee tell me if it was good and if you want me to continue this!**

**Don't hate! Flames will be used to feed Natsu and/or roast Peeta!**


	2. Lucy Hinamori!

**Yo! I don't own Fairy Tail or Shugo Chara, so shut up about the disclaimer!**

**Oh, before I forget:**

**Peeta: AHHH! OH GOD IT BURNS! **

**Me: The flames burn! Sugoi! I **_**never**_** would've guessed!**

**Peeta: WHYYYYYY?!**

**Me: Someone flamed this story.**

**SEE MATT? SEE? I WARNED YOU! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FLAME ME! MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

"Whatcha doin', Amu-chan?" I asked.

"Ugh. _Homework_." she complained.

After only two weeks of being sisters, Amu-chan and I get along as if we've known each other our entire lives! Unfortunately, that also means I'm subject to her rants.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you don't go to school."

I still haven't asked her about those weird chibi thingies, though. I'm afraid she might call me insane. The weirdest thing is, I think they live in eggs…

"I think I might go…"

"Mom and Dad are doing the paperwork right now, actually. You should be able to start Monday. Not that you'd want to…"

"But it's Wednesday! I don't wanna wait! I wanna meet all your friends!" I whined.

"But you have to _do stuff_ at school."

"I'm tired of being bored all day."

"But… _homework_!"

"But I wanna actually have friends!" I said.

I frowned.

"Amu-chan? To be honest, I'm really excited to go to school, but I'm also really scared. I don't know how I know this but… I think I lost my nakama. I think that's how I ended up under that tree."

"You know that you'll always have me, right?"

"Of course."

"Lucy-nee? I've been really curious about this, but… I didn't know if it would be rude to ask. Eto… what's that thing on your right hand?"

I slightly smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"It's just something from my past. I should probably cover it. It could potentially raise a lot of questions."

Amu-chan was slightly shocked at how perceptive I was. She probably thought I was really mature for my age.

_Oh, the irony._

"Now, I've been wanting to ask you a question as well."

"What is it?"

"I'll ask you later. It can wait."

I really wanted to ask her what the floaty thingies were, but in town I saw a blond guy in a school uniform with one of them, and Amu-chan knew him, so I decided that I'd ask them both later.

"Okay…"

Time flew by, and before I knew it, it was Monday. I woke up to the sound of Amu-chan's alarm clock being brutally abused.

_I guess Mondays aren't her thing…_

I had my own room next to hers, which was formerly the guest room, but I still spend most of my time in her room.

I lightly stepped off my bed only to _oh-so-gracefully _faceplant by tripping over a basket I could've sworn wasn't there the night before. I picked it up and placed it on my bed.

I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, dried my hair, and brushed it.

I decided that I would wear something that was completely unlike the old me. The old me was weak, and I didn't want to be reminded of that.

I changed out of my plain white nightgown into a school uniform. Like Amu-chan, I had modified mine.

I wore a white tank top with a black jacket over it. I rolled it up to the elbows because ripping it would be a little too much. I wore black skinny jeans under my uniform-required plaid skirt to match my jacket and loose tie. Since my theme color was apparently black, I decided to go with it and add a fingerless glove in that color shredded just above the wrist to cover my Fairy Tail tattoo. I also had black flats since there was no way in hell that I was going to wear those big cumbersome shoes suggested by the dress code advisors.

I left my hair down since it apparently grew to my thighs. I almost put it in a side ribbon, but thought better of it. Instead, it was just left hanging in my face over my right eye.

I put my keyring on a small chain and wore it as a necklace. The keys had apparently shrunken until they looked like charms, but I couldn't bear to not have them with me.

I stalked over to my bed to see what was in the basket that tripped me.

On top of the blanket covering the contents of the basket was a note that said,

"To Lucy-

You wanted to get stronger, didn't you?

-Death"

Surprised, I peeled back the blanket to find- wait, what?!

_Great, just what I needed… a shitload of eggs…_

I had thirteen yellowish eggs, all with their own design on them that I couldn't make out in the dark. I also had six gray- or was it white- eggs with their own designs as well. Then I had an additional twelve random eggs, so all in all I had _thirty-one_ eggs.

_That's going a little overboard, Death!_

Thankfully, they were small enough to fit in my medium-sized purse.  
_Hmm… Where have I seen something like this before? Oh yeah! Amu-chan has the same kind of eggs that I have, only hers are about the size of a normal egg and mine are smaller. Maybe I should ask her about it today…  
_I grabbed my new backpack with all the stuff in it that I needed and haphazardly flung it across one shoulder. I sat at the table after I placed my backpack near a chair.

Amu-chan soon joined me at the table and we ate breakfast. We ate quickly and left early so I could get over with all the official crap at school.

On the way there, Amu-chan said, "Lucy-nee? Why are you in all black? It doesn't really match your personality. Then again, look who's talking!"

"Well… I'm still kinda scared of making friends, even though I'm excited. Plus, being happy and optimistic and _too_ trusting makes me feel… weak. Like someone's gonna take me away from my nakama again. And they're gonna leave me with _facts_ instead of intuition to know that my nakama are… not on this world." I hesitantly replied, choosing my words carefully.

"Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. I promise!"

I stared at her for a few moments before pulling her in a tight hug.

"L-Lucy-nee! You're ch-choking me!"

"Oops!" I giggled.

We arrived at the school in comfortable silence. Once we went inside, we did some paperwork shit, I got a quick tour of the school, and followed Amu-chan to her class.

_She wasn't joking when she said she was really popular, was she? _

Everyone was staring and whispering, and though I was very tempted to shut them up the Fairy Tail way (aka punching them in the face), I restrained myself.

We got to class and a man introduced himself as Yuu Nikaidou.

"Now, then, would you please introduce yourself?" he inquired politely.

"Hai, Nikaidou-sensei. I am Lucy… Lucy Hinamori." I said quietly, so quietly that the kids in the back had to strain to hear. I almost said Lucy _Heartfilia_, but I caught myself before I did.

I silently strode to the desk behind Amu-chan's and sat down. I could feel people's eyes burning into Amu-chan and I.

_Oh, this is gonna be a long day…_

**RnR! Like I demonstrated in the disclaimer, flames will be used to roast Peeta!**


End file.
